


Something before us

by Bethel_sol



Series: Remix of my first first love the drama [1]
Category: Kdrama - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethel_sol/pseuds/Bethel_sol
Summary: We all know our first love. The feeing we had being around, taking to them, listening to their struggles. Wanting what's best for them. Even if you know you will never be able to come out with your feelings. Because unrequited love is the most horrible pain in life. So, we let it go. Until it's too much to keep on your ownJake and Diana have been best friends since forever. They've been through so much together. Hard times, good times. You name it, they've been through it. But they have never been in love with each other. Or have they?
Relationships: Diana and Jake/ Liam
Series: Remix of my first first love the drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139492
Comments: 1





	Something before us

It's their second year of college and they are just as close as before. Jake comes to pick Diana up from school like usual. She comes outside of the house with her hair wet. Why is your hair wet, he laughs. I didn't have time to dry it. Diana goes in the scooter ready for him to drive away. Weirdly, Jake doesn't drive. I have to tell you something. Diana is confused cause he is usually never this serious. I don't think I can take you to school anymore. Diana gives him a blank stare. "Sure you aren't, now let's go" she laughs. I'm serious I can't take you to school anymore. Wait your serious, why can't you take me. Jake gives a grin and says, "I'm going on a blind date today". Diana looks at him and starts laughing maniacally. You've got a date? Who was stupid enough to accept a date from you? For your information she's the one who asked me on a date. Whatever let's just go. They make their way to college.  
As Diana gets of the scooter Jake grabs her arm gently. What? She asks. He stares at her for a moment and says, "I was being serious about not being able to take you to school anymore." Diana roles her eyes and says fine. As Jake is ready to leave Diana says, "say sorry to your date for me" and runs to her friends. She always has to have the last word, he sighed. As she talks with her friends one of them drink up Jake. "You know your friend is kinda cute". Jake? Are you serious, she laughs. Are you not looking at him her friends chuckle. Yeah, I mean he is okay but he is my best friend. So, your telling me there was never a point in time that you found him attractive? Nope, says Diana. Well okay miss high standards. I personally prefer Liam, says the friend. Whose Liam? Liam is a sophomore, engineer major. He's really cute. I don't think I've ever seen him before, says Diana. Yeah, he's on the other side of campus so you won't see him here.  
They make their way to class and say goodbye  
Meanwhile, Jake is having lunch with a friend. Why are you so excited about a blind date, says Liam. I haven't been in a relationship since Sophia, so I think it's time to get back out their. Do what you want, he sighs  
Diana is finished with school and is walking home. She notices that people are walking in and out of her house with her personal belongings. She runs toward them. "What are you don't in my house"! She yells. This house has been bought off, since no one has been paying the rent it had auctioned off. Diana's mother has been gone for months, not paying the bills. The new owner comes to talk to Diana. Where are your parents? Diana explains her situation to the new owner. I understand your situation so I will give you a couple of days to find a new place. "How am I supposed to find a place in a couple of days"? I understand your situation but that's all I can do, says the women. As she ties to gather her things she sees a figure putting her things in a trash bag. She runs to the figure and snatches her things. "I can do it". He looks at her stuffing her things in her bag not knowing what to do. You can leave, I can get my things. He leaves the room.  
As she is waking down with as much as she can carry, there is only one person that is on her mind. Jake. He was the only person she had left. The only person she can count on.  
About 2 years ago Diana's dad died. She didn't know how to process it. Jake was the only one who she felt was genuine during that period. Diana. The teacher told me to give this to you. She opens the envelope. She sees it's the summer program she wanted to join earlier in the year. "I can't go anymore, how can I leave my mom alone after this". Jake takes takes it back. My mom passed away around this time of year too, says Jake. Didn't she die when you were young, I would rather loose all my memories of them compared to what I'm feeling now. Just because I don't have a lot of memories of my mom doesn't mean I hurts any less, he says. A few moments pass and Diana starts crying. "Wow it started rainy out of nowhere, isn't that so random". Diana looks up at him and says, "really that's the best you can do to cheer me up." That the best I could think of, he giggle. Your so stupid, you know that, she laughs. And you love it.  
All of these memories are flooding back as she is thinking of him. Before she knows it, she is already 20ft away from his house. But instead she sees 2 other people outside his door.  
Diana as confused as ever asks them who they are. "I'm Maria, one of jakes child hood friends". I look to the left and there is one more person. I've seen him before. Diana is that you? He asks. It was Jeffery, one of jakes other rich friends. Who are all of you guys? I look behind me. And I think, "this is going to be more complicated than I thought".


End file.
